


D.O.L.L.

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Advance High Tech technology, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Business, Castles, Company, D.O.L.L., Daredevil - Freeform, Doll!Bottom, Doll!Levi, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/F, F/M, First Time, Humanoid Dolls, Inventors, M/M, Mad Scientist Hanji, Modern Royalty, Multi, Programmers, Reincarnation, Romance, Smut, Smut-in first chapter, Top!Levi, Tragedy, bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Rivaille a Prince of the Reviere Kingdom enlisted himself as a soldier. Protecting a fellow comrade he died. His only regret was not telling that gorgeous man he loves him. In grief Hanji experimented creating a D.O.L.L. in Levi's image to fulfil his final request, who would have thought the man restless spirit will take a life a new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D.O.L.L.

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: ^o^/ Sup~ My latest story and before you guys come take a chunk out of me Wild One and Forever Us Three is on the way. Due to lack of computers and Kindle I had to put a pause on EVERYTHING. So I know it's taking me a lot longer to finish due to overtime work schedule and buying new tablets and getting my computer fixed. I had no choice. If I wanted a fixed computer and Kindle I had to do a bit of sacrificing so forgive me.

**_D.O.L.L_ **

 

**_Chapter one_ **

**_Dreams Of Leal Love_ **

 

“Hey, Eren are you going home after this?”

 

Eren’s two toned eyes looked up to Armin with a smile,

 

“Yeah, planning on it after I hit the sales first. Aldi and Price Chopper got a few things I needed so I was planning on dropping by there first. You?”

 

Armin lifted his hands up and gave a shrug,

 

“Unfortunately I still have to help my grandfather so I can’t come home with you yet, he refuses to retire despite me running it.”

 

Eren’s small smile dampened as he gave Armin a worried look,

 

“Sorry, I- how is the old man? Do you need me to help with anything?”

 

Armin lips lifted up at the corner as he reached over to pinch Eren squishy soft cheeks.

 

“He’s fine, he’s just a little high maintenance right now. Like the other day when I told him he shouldn’t go to a meeting he fell down on a few flight of stairs and fractured his hip. He’s been yelping ever since, but like try to come over sometimes okay? He told me he wanted to see you and maybe if he saw your cute face he’ll calm down and be good for a change.”

 

Eren nodded his head,

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Armin tap him on his shoulder,

 

“Good, I’ll catch you later enjoy the holiday’s, Eren.”

 

“You too.”

 

Eren responded,

 

_‘I’m such an idiot... I should known of all people, how much Armin cares for that old man.’_

 

Eren sigh dejectedly as he put his book materials back into his backpack.

 

_‘With school and my job I don’t even have time to go visit that old man.’_

 

Standing up with his bag shrugged over his shoulder, he left the campus in a bit of a hurry since he was living by himself. He had to take care of everything by himself like cooking, cleaning and going to his part time job to studying fashion. He was pretty tied up especially with all of his deadlines. It sounded like a poor excuse to not see the man who took him in after his parents had died.

 

Tossing his bag into the back seat of his car he got in the driver side.

 

“Let’s just hope Allen still has a sweet tooth after all these years.”

 

The shopping trip itself was uneventful, besides the line being long, he got a few more things that weren’t even on the list. So in his mind he was at least covered for another week and with left over money, that didn’t have to deal with the bills, he can put it toward some fabrics he’d been eyeing through the catalog magazine he has stashed in his work desk drawer.

 

Eren gathered all the grocery bags he had along with his school bag that was slugged across his shoulder going in he took the private elevator up to his penthouse once inside he set everything on the countertop in the kitchen. When he glanced around the apartment like house that he and Armin shared, he looked a little lonely since Armin has been staying with his grandfather for the past couple of weeks.

 

When he’s alone in this luxurious place it made him feel so out of place mainly because he’s living on top of a hotel building that the Alerts own. This place was like a pintsized house in the form of an apartment on top of a hotel building that was specifically built for the Arlert heir, and since he was adopted into the Alert family and his best friend Armin pretty much run the company, they chose to live here. This place was Allen’s gift to them, they literally owned the house and the hotel underneath it, but the bills however was separate which Allen pays for monthly which didn't sit so well with Eren. Armin told him to not worry about it since grandfather had so much faith in him, but he himself could not  accept that so he made a deal. He would work to pay for any miscellaneous things he would need since Allen pretty much furnished their place, with Armin help of course. And when he becomes a super famous fashion designer, rolling in the money, he gets to pay for his own bills. So if anyone thought about it, this was a pretty sweet deal. But, to Eren on a more personal level, he was probably being a complicated little soul.

 

Walking into living room where he can still see the kitchen he turned the TV on, that was on the news channel. Eren’s teal blue and golden eyes shifted to the groceries on the counter, with the tv on to make some noise and dispel the silence, he returned to the kitchen to put away the grocery he bought.

 

“Next up, the man who made fantasy into a living reality. The creator of D.O.L.L, will give us an insight into the new series that’s coming out next year.”

 

Eren’s hands searched out all the freezer items first and put them away, his eyes looking up every now and then to watch the news. The man was blond with a deep set of blue eyes. He was no doubt, the most handsome and stylish man that walked this Earth. He often sees him on the covers of various magazines.

 

“For someone who’s thirty-six he sure does fill out that suit nicely. No wonder Armin has a thing for you.”

 

He not only built that company from the ground up, but he had the infamous Hanji twins to help him with the creation of the D.O.L.L series. Not only that Alexander Von Drehle and his sister Alexis Von Drehle, made all the paperwork necessary and they were excellent programmers, coming up with all sorts of personalities to test out.

 

The D.O.L.L.’s were like living beings. They looked, spoke and moved like humans. The D.O.L.L.’s themselves were so expensive, that one would have to give up their arms and legs to have one. The D.O.L.L.’s first functioned as the Lover series, their programming is to relieve the stress of their owner. It’s no surprise that one of their function is sex, but they had other functions and series like The Housekeeper, or The Live in Nursing Assistant series. The most popular one is The Therapy D.O.L.L.’s for the disabled. It’s really amazing how they planned all of this out and with the many investors that were putting their money into the business. They were no doubt a billionaire enterprise and they lived up to their title.

 

“I think Armin once said that there were a few people who worked at that company that stayed at the Arlert hotels and use their transport services for their clients and D.O.L.L.’s alike.”

 

It was too bad Eren never got meet them, he would have love to design some clothes for their models. With the groceries put up, he preheated some left overs he made the other day and ate in the living room. With Armin staying with his grandfather he didn’t bother eating at the table since it was lonely.

 

“I’m proud to announce a new  model line that will be coming out next year in the spring. This series will be known as The Nanny series. Surveys show that some parents can’t afford baby sitters or put their child into daycare. With this series we can loan one out for that day or have it scheduled for as long as you need it. Of course there's always an option to buy it outright and have one as your own. More details will be announced at another date and updates will always be on the homepage of our website.”

 

Eren hummed at the TV.

 

“A nanny series, huh. How interesting.”

 

He thought, with his mind preoccupied with the news channel he checked the weather and caught up on the murder case that was still pending. A man who had been in a car accident was still very much in critical condition and they were still looking in on that case.

 

“Beside the D.O.L.L. series there’s nothing, but bad news…”

 

Changing the channel he watched Criminal Minds for half an hour before he got up to clean up the dishes he used. With everything in order he turned the tv off and made his way to his work studio. The bag he came in with was with him, since he ditched it early on in the living room to put up the grocery.

 

Even though he was officially on vacation from this point onward he still had winter homework to complete, and a designer outfit to finish and present to the professor as soon as he gets back from winter break. For now he worked on his math and english first before tackling a design he had no clue of drawing. Since it was winter he was going to keep his mind singled on something simple. Maybe a coat would be something he should design, but then he can never go wrong with making a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans…. If he tried to make a sweater now he wouldn’t be able to complete it in time for the presentation unless he worked on it non stop.

 

By three in the morning he had so many sketches littering the floor that the mess itself made him literally exhausted to look at.

 

“Creators block….is such a bitch.”

 

He thought aloud, of course he knew he couldn’t come up with design so easily if he had nothing to inspire him with. If he did, he probably wouldn’t be in school right now. It wasn’t even the first day of his vacation and he was already pushing his brain cell to work to focus on a center piece.

 

Pushing his chair back he pulled out one of the many drawer to his desk to pick up a magazine for fabric and looked at the ones he circled…

 

“Maybe I can use that fabric for grandpa...I’m sure he’ll love this shade of color…”

 

He said as he flipped through some pages, once it hit four thirty in the morning he left everything as it was and went to his bedroom. After grabbing some night clothes he took a fifteen minute shower and turned himself in.

 

***

 

“Zoe you can’t be serious…”

 

Zander the fraternal twin of Zoe, although they looked identical, was standing beside his crazed sister who stood over to the completed model of the Levi series. The male laid in a supine position, his eyes closed and unmoveable. His jet black hair was darker than night itself, the silky strands of his hair were longer in the front, but cut short in the back with a military undercut. His lashes were long, but his brows were thin he looked like a thirty four year old man who didn’t age since his mid twenty. His measurement of five foot three and weighed no more than a hundred and forty three pounds.

 

“Quite serious. I have everything all planned out and I’ll be dropping it off. Levi would have wanted this.”

 

She said with a sad smile,

 

“Corporal no Levi would have wanted to be with that boy, if he hadn’t died back then...he could have told Eren how he felt.”

 

Zander touched the top of his older sister head.

 

“Well once you make up your mind there’s no stopping you. So if there's anything I can do for you, sis let me know..”

 

Hanji shook her head no,

 

“Nah, I got this covered. No...wait on second thought you can help me. You can deliver this to the hotel and then I can handle the rest.”

 

She said with a grin, her hand caressed through Levi’s soft hair.

 

“You’ll get to be with him soon friend, just wait a little while longer.”

 

Zander watched his sister tenderly stroke the Special series head. She showered this model with more love than any of her other babies. And who can blame her? Levi was all of their friend. They had been looking forward to him retiring from the military to join them and pursue his one sided love. He never even got the chance to introduce himself to the boy before he got deployed. Just when he would have returned from service, he had protected a fellow soldier and lost his life.

 

“So how are we going to transport him? Needless to say he’s heavy as hell when he’s offline and even if you turn him on he’s twice as fucking heavy and even I won’t be able to make him budge.”

 

“Ahh silly Zander you think I didn’t solve that either? You’ll be transporting him with this little guy.”

 

She said as she left Levi to pick up a metal cube on her desk to show it to Zander.

 

“It’s a cart to carry him in all I need you to do is deliver this bad boy to that hotel, I’m going to disguise myself as a bellboy and deliver it personally.”

 

“Oh? And what about the security measures? Surely they’re picky about their staff.”

 

“I’ve got that all figured out too so don’t worry. Now help me get him into this box.”

 

With the special bubble wrap inside the box first they had to pre wrap Levi first which took some time considering they had to set him up and let the bubble wrapper do its job. Once he was completely covered they laid the Levi model into a fetal position so it could fit in a perfectly square box. It was a lot bigger than it looked to fit a human of Levi’s size, but it was perfect to add more wrappers at the top for added protection including the added packaging foam, they simply jump dumped it in to cover him up completely. Once it was done all they had to do was wrap it up and tie it off with a ribbon bow. Since the wrapping paper was already underneath the box due to plan preparation they were wrapping it up like a normal christmas paper. Once it was covered and the bow tied Hanji had to type Eren’s christmas card label.

 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow to come...”

 

Zander looked at his sister exhausted from putting the doll into the box and wrapping it up.

 

“Hope all goes well, Zo. Just don’t get caught or be sent to jail for the stunt you’re about to pull.”

 

The look on his sister face would have traumatize a normal human being, but since he knew that was her happy look despite the grin looking so damn intense to freak a saint. He let her reminisce for as long as she wanted.

 

***

 

Hanji was extremely ecstatic about the little job she was working on. It was so fun playing spy. She disguised her face with make-up props like they do on movies. She didn’t need to change her whole face just certain features that wouldn’t link back to either her or her twin. She had to work very hard to control her happiness or her plan would fail. She would have to go at this as if she were on a mission again. Well she technically was on a mission but not like back then. At least this mission she didn’t have to worry about dying on.

 

Picking up the cube she had shown Zander the night before she pressed a small button and allowed the cart to assemble itself in the middle of her lab before she used the crane to lift the box and maneuver it into the cart. With that taken care of she wheeled the cart out from her lab to the docking warehouse. She already had a white panel van waiting for her and she secured the cart in it before giving her twin a call to come deliver the box and texted him the address of the hotel where he would be taking it.

 

Her plans were moving along nicely as she drove her car to the hotel, parking a block and a half away. She waited until she got closer to the hotel before donning the bellhop uniform she had acquired. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and kept herself from grinning like a madman, as Levi had always put it.

 

She had already hacked the hotel’s surveillance so that she could observe their security. She wanted to know the angle of the cameras and their blindspots. She didn’t want anything to ruin this mission. It was the most important one after all.

 

Heading to the front of the hotel in her altered disguise, Zoe passed by nodding and greeting those who greeted her but kept moving, since she had to be the one to take the box from Zander. Just as she got there Zander pulled up to the curb and hailed her over. Grabbing a baggage cart she moved over to the van and waited for Zander to bring the cart down to the curb using the electric ramp built into the van.

 

Once the cart was set on the curb Zoe bowed as was customary for greeting people as a bellhop and whispered to Zander to move the left side of the cart next to the baggage cart and hit the purple button on the handle. Once he did that the cart he was using pushed the gift wrapped box out onto the baggage cart. Then Zander made a show of telling her, though she was dressed as a man, who the package was for they took their leave of each other. Zander drove off and she headed inside with the baggage cart.

 

“Mr. Jaeger has a gift that needs to be delivered.”

 

She told the security guard who guarded Eren’s personal elevator. The only other way to get to his penthouse apartment was through the stairwells, which wouldn’t work with a baggage cart. A device was strapped to her throat that she had created back in her military days. It was hidden beneath the collar of her uniform and made her voice slightly deeper to give it a more masculine tone.

 

The security guard did the customary bomb scan and then let her pass on to the elevator and sent her up. Zoe knew how to conduct herself since she had made sure to watch the bellhops closely from the security cameras. She knew what was okay and what would get her caught as the elevator dinged announcing her arrival before the doors slid open.

 

Since she was dressed as a bellhop she could move a bit more freely than if she had went with her first idea. At first she had planned on going as a maintenance worker but she figured that would look a little suspicious. Unless the hotel needed a major repair done a maintenance worker wouldn’t need a large cart so Bellhop had been her second choice.

 

It was around seven in the evening when Zoe rang the doorbell and knocked on the door before standing back to wait for it to be answered. Since she was dressed as a bellhop it also afforded her the luxury of seeing him receive the box in person since as a maintenance worker she would have had to drop it off and run away leaving the box at the front door.

 

“A gift was dropped off for you at the front door Mr. Jaeger. Where would you like me to put it?”

 

She asked innocently as if she weren’t the real sender of the said gift. It was just too much fun playing spy to let an opportunity like this pass. The boy was a cutie and she could see why Levi had been so captivated by him. The color of his eyes was astounding. She wouldn’t mind making a D.O.L.L. with those kinds of eyes. Although she would have to use different colors so as not to give herself away.

 

***

 

Having had slept late Eren was just getting around when he heard the doorbell rang, clad in only a pair of jeans and a baggy sweater. He didn’t bother wearing socks around the house much less tie his hair back since he wasn’t working on anything. He had been lounging around the house since he got up to have breakfast.

 

He was just watching TV with the sofa pillow wrapped in his arms pressing into his belly he had been so into his soap opera that he instinctively jumped in time with the door bell ringing from both within the movie and outside of the movie. Heart thumping he dropped back with a loud sigh as he relaxed his hold on the pillow.

 

“God, that scared me.”

 

He said as he tossed the pillow to the side so he can get up to answer the door, the moment he open it he was greeted with a new face and a large looking gift package on the side. It took him a moment pause to understand what he was saying.

 

“A gift?”

 

The boy question as he shifted his gaze to the package on the carrying cart it was no doubt a gift it was all wrapped up with a large pretty bow. The christmas wrapping was beautiful all silver blue with white and grey glittering snowflakes on it. Across on all four side their was a ribbon tied to the top it with a little card sticking to the side.

 

“It’s...so big.”

 

Eren responded as he looked the package over, turning his gaze back to the bellboy Eren eyes narrowed a little at the new comer face…

 

“You know I’ve….never seen you before…”

 

But, then again maybe they had let someone off or someone had quit and needed a replacement… And since Armin isn’t here he couldn’t tell him who was coming in and who was leaving.

 

“Probably because I'm on the graveyard shift, Sir.”

 

“Oh, is that so? Sorry. Just uh put it in the living room. It’s this way.”

 

He said with the gesture of his arm to tell him to come in Eren had lead him to the main living room. Seeing the package rolled in the bellboy moved it off the cart with a loud thud once it hit the floor a second later he was holding out a device to him for him to sign.

 

“Can you sign here so that my boss knows that you have received this package.”

 

He asked the stylus pen was held out to him.

 

“Sure.”

 

Eren thought nothing of it as he took the stylus pen into his hand and did a quick signature of his name,

 

“Thank you, please have a nice evening, Mr. Jaeger.”

 

“Oh, yeah you too here let me show you the way out again and thanks for the delivery.”

 

Eren replied as he guided the new worker out once he was outside Eren nod his head in farewell before he shut the door. When Eren returned to the room he easily plucked the card out and read the message.

 

“It...certainly has my name on it, but there’s no returning address and the only thing it says is I hope you enjoy it, L.”

 

Eren looked confused at the message,

 

“Who’s L?”

 

None of his friends had the letter L for their first or last name so he couldn’t figure out who sent this to him. Well whoever it was obviously thought big of him as he laid his hand on the package with a soft caress.

 

***

 

It was near torture for Hanji to not grin as she watched him caress the package before she completely lose her composure she made a small bowed and took her leave of the penthouse floor. But, first she put the baggage cart on the elevator and sent it down. Keeping her face turned away from the cameras, she headed for the stairwell and went down a floor, From there she slipped out of the stairwell straight into a blind spot. From there she slipped into an unoccupied room removing the bellhop uniform and donning a mask. She folded the uniform then stuffed it into the bag she had on her hip. The clothes she wore underneath the bellhop uniform were black as she was wearing her old ops uniform for this mission.

 

On her belt were various pockets and pouches containing different tools and gadgets, mostly of her own creation. They were there for ‘Just in case’ scenarios but so far she was pulling this off without a hitch. Opening the balcony door she stepped out and shut it behind her as she walked towards the edge, nearest the wall. She was on the very side of the building away from the main locations down below.

 

Attaching a special device to the rail of the balcony Zoe looked over the rail to the ground before surveying everything going on below. There was one runner on the sidewalk who might notice her as she descended, so she waited until they passed before she leapt over the rail holding the wire end of the device. The device was also something of Hanji’s creation that had been patented and manufactured for military use. The device could withstand the weight of a fully loaded semi as long as whatever it was attached to could as well. With the push of a button the user could lower or raise something or themselves safely and with great speed.

 

Once her feet hit the ground she released the device with another click of the remote used to raise, lower, attach and unattach the device. She lowered into the brush to remove her mask and pull her hair up into a ponytail before jogging back to her car that was parked a block and a half away.

 

It was a forty-five minute drive back to D.O.L.L. Headquarters where her lab was located in the third sub-basement of the building. Only certain people had clearance to reach her lab and they were the people who were the top members of D.O.L.L. When she finally cleared all of her security Zander was already waiting for her in her lab. She had pulled off the prosthetic mask pieces on the car ride back so she was back to her old self.

 

“So, did everything go off as you planned?”

 

Zander asked his twin when she finally showed up over an hour and a half since he had last seen her, He had even brought her cart back down to the lab but from past experiences with her gadgets he restrained himself from attempting to close it up again. Zoe however walked over and pressed a little blue button on the left end of the cart to make it fold itself back into a cube before she moved over to her wall of computer monitors.

 

“Hehehe….. You’ll see…”

 

She chuckled quite happily, although to anyone who didn’t know her might take it as the laugh of a madwoman. In front of it was a large island which the counter of was touch activated. With her fingers flying she pulled up a recorded video feed and set it back to when it started recording at seven pm. Finally the grin she had been suppressing was spread across her face as Eren appeared on the monitors in front of her. They all formed one large picture of Eren approaching the front door to admit her entrance to deliver the package.

 

Zooming away from the island on a rolling stool she hit over to the microwave, after pausing it, she made a bag of popcorn and dumped it into a large bowl before rolling herself back over. Munching on some popcorn she offered the bowl to her twin as she started the show.

 

***

 

Eren undid the present bow with a simple tug here and a simple tug there and once the ribbon fell to the ground he got to work on tearing up the wrapping paper. Since it didn’t say it was for christmas he figured he could just open it right away. Coming across the brown box that was sealed with tape he took a step back to head toward the kitchen.

 

“The last time I fought with that kind of tape I tore a nail off…”

 

He grumble as he was rumbling through the drawer for a box cutter he knew was in there. Once he retrieved it he went back to cut down the middle and then on both top corner and bottom. Once it was easier to pry open he set the box cutter down so he can work on getting to his gift. He had to move some of the packaging foam to the side, but some of it got on the floor anyway despite him trying to move it to the side. After that he pulled out the first layer of wrapping bubbles he blinked at the weird shape. Never mind the fact that he made a mess on the floor.

 

Picking up the box cutter he was sawing away the plastic bubble wrapper and the tape that held it together. What he saw had him dropping the box cutter and scrambling back with a high pitch scream.

 

“Oh my god it’s a dead body!!!”

 

He screeched as he slammed his back into the wall automatically he slid down to the floor hands shaking he covered his mouth. There was a damn body inside the box, heart pounding, he looked to the left toward the front door. Why would someone send him a dead body? What kind of prank was this? He only got a glimpse of the face before he panicked, but it didn’t look like it was plaster looking like the kind of skin that looked clammy after postmortem. God only knew how long he stayed like that.

 

“....I...it was human….wasn’t it…”

 

Placing his hand on the wall or whatever solid surface he slammed his body into he used it as leverage to get back on his feet. He was no doubt shaky when he went back to that box that was marked as his present . Since the plastic wrapper he moved to the side to see the ‘present’ went back to its original place to covering the face up again.

 

In all actuality he didn't want to go near it much less touch it, but if he wanted to confirm what was in there he had to do it. Getting back down on his knees once more to brush the plastic wrapping to the side. He had his eyes closed at that moment so he could gather his bearing, but god he was nervous as he open his eyes.

 

“Please don’t be a dead body…Please don't be a dead body...”

 

He whined as got a closer look of the face with shaky fingers he poked the cheek to find it oddly soft. It wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t exactly warm either….

 

Turning the head it felt a little heavy which was odd since most head weren’t as heavy as this…

 

“The head...is a bit heavy…and if it were a dead body, I doubt I can turn his head so easily.”

 

Picking up the box cutter he cut at the wrapping until he was fully exposed with his head turned his way the body itself was still in fetal position. When he looked down near his waist there was a booklet resting on top of him. To his surprise it had D.O.L.L. typed on the cover that he fell on his ass in relief.

 

“Oh thank god, it’s not a body.”

 

He said out loud, although he recanted saying it is a body, but not like what he had thought previously.  Letting his hand becoming an anchor behind his back he tilted his head back.

 

“I need a moment.”

 

When his chest not pounding and he didn’t feel like he was going to faint he got back on his knees to pick up the manual. It was made out of some fancy paper and it was also preserved so it wouldn’t get torn or wet.

 

“Why would someone send me a D.O.L.L….it’s hella expensive...I can’t imagine anyone giving this to me for free...Maybe if it were Armin...or Allen..I can see that happening. But, if it were them then why would they sign an L on the card and not their name?”

 

Opening to the first page he read through the content, what caught his attention was when he flipped to the next page. It read Special series.

 

“A special series...What does that mean? Is it custom-made…”

 

Eren looked back at the D.O.L.L. who looked like it was sleeping the D.O.L.L. itself was beautiful, but he never saw a D.O.L.L. look like this one before. It wasn’t on the news and he would have known if their was a different option for a model like this online… Glancing back to the book he got to the part on how to awaken him.

 

“How to activate your D.O.L.L. place your lip against the D.O.L.L. lips to start it up...The D.O.L.L. will imprint on the DNA of the user's mouth.  The D.O.L.L. itself will awaken scanning the first person it sees.”

 

Eren cheeks turned a little pink,

 

“Eh!? I have to kiss it? But, but, but it’s a guy!”

 

Were all D.O.L.L.’s like this? How can they kiss their own D.O.L.L.? Wasn’t that weird, when Eren looked back at the D.O.L.L. that was still unactivated. He couldn’t very well just leave it in there could he? Groaning loudly he covered his face shaking his head no he didn’t have to worry about cramping the booklet when he done this. It shouldn’t be a big deal to kiss an object, but for some reason it was with him since he didn’t look like an object.

 

Freaking himself out wasn't going to turn the D.O.L.L. on and he felt bad if he let it stayed cooped up in a box in a fetal position for too long. Even if the D.O.L.L. itself could not feel anything if it were offline. Leaning himself inside the box he placed his hand on the D.O.L.L. naked pale shoulder, again the D.O.L.L. felt soft to him it was neither cold nor warm just like a human being. Leaning close to the male face he gave a nervous sound. He couldn’t do it when he  pulled back and wrecked his hand through his long hair.

 

“Oh my god, Eren stop being such a wuss!”

 

He said that to himself and yet, he was still fussing over the fact that he had to kiss the male D.O.L.L. for it to wake up. Freaking himself out wasn’t helping him much either when he eyed the thing. For some reason he wouldn't be surprised if that D.O.L.L. became possessed by something and woke up on its own. Just thinking how ridiculous that was he slapped his own cheeks.

 

“Ugh, Nevermind! Just forget it. Don’t think just do it. S’not like anyone’s gonna know...Right?”

 

Placing his hand back on the D.O.L.L. shoulder he quickly pressed his lips on the D.O.L.L. lips and stayed their until it started. He had expected it to purr to life like some computer do and maybe twitch or something like that, but no he felt a slight shift under him and two hands grasping both his cheeks to keep him still. Before he knew it a tongue forced it’s way inside his mouth passing his defenses. Once the shock wears off he gasped afterward the sound he made when he was struggling against the D.O.L.L. who rose up with him when he tried to lean back. He felt something weird on the D.O.L.L. tongue when it rubbed and licked against his own tongue and the root of his mouth. He panicked of course and the only saving grace he had was to shove the D.O.L.L. back and high tail it away from him. It was more like a crab walk backwards  until he hit something solid for the second time that evening.

 

“I-it...it stuck his tongue in!!”

 

The D.O.L.L. that was shoved back was moving inside the box so that he was in an upper position his eyes blinking slowly until his gaze focused on him. Eren watched the way his eyes took on a slight glow for a few seconds before it subsided. He watched as the humanoid doll looked him up and down. It must be scanning and recording him because his eyes glowed again for the second time. Shortly after that the tongue that had been in his mouth stuck out to lick his lip slowly. The silver barb caught Eren’s attention before it slipped back into the threshold the blush Eren had on his cheeks was immense as well as the girly squeak that came out.

 

“Eep!”

 

The D.O.L.L. stood up some of the packing foam fell off him in pieces before he step outside the box. He was wearing only a loose shoulder long sleeve t shirt that covered his thighs. It was long enough to cover his ass. The male was...small in height, but intimidating as he stepped out of the box. Doing so his toes bumped into the manual booklet which he picked  up with a graceful bow. Eren was a little nervous when it, he means he, came towards him waving that little booklet in his hand. This was the first time Eren actually interacted with a real live D.O.L.L. he was lowering himself down to his level the booklet still in his hand.

 

Eren noticed his nails were pretty despite them being painted black and that he had a tattoo showing out of his loose collar shirt he was wearing..

 

Eren watched him hold the booklet out to him. Eren took it with a shaky hand while the other one still covered his mouth as if to ward him off.

 

“My name is Levi, what is your name, Love?”

 

_‘Love? Did he just call me love?’_

 

Eren looked bewildered,

 

“Eren...Eren Jaeger.”

 

“Eren Jaeger is it, please register me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Eren my love, I need you to register me as yours.”

 

He repeated in that low silky tone.

 

_‘Even his voice is amazing.’_

 

Eren thought.

 

“Register….oh right, register um.”

 

Eren open the booklet scanning the context and once he saw what he was looking for he hastily got back on his feet.

 

“Um, Levi?”

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“Err...just...just follow me okay?”

 

“Yes, Eren.”

 

Eren looked and felt even more embarrassed than before even as he lead him to the nearest desktop on the first floor, he had Levi sitting on the floor so he could be closer to the desktower.

In the book it said there was a panel behind the back of the D.O.L.L. head all he had to do was press at the center for the panel to open.

 

“Um, Levi could you lean forward for a sec I need to access your cable USB port.”

 

The D.O.L.L. listened to what he had to say and leant forward obediently, he had such beautiful pierced ears. Eren glanced away from his ears to the panel that was hidden he pressed at the panel he couldn’t see. But, in the manual it said it was just underneath barcode that was just underneath the hairline at nape of his neck so it was simple to just pressed his fingers just underneath it for it to slide open. And then there was another tattoo mark of two wings over crossing the other. One was not shaded in while the other wing was shaded in black. It was big enough to be noticed between the shoulder blade.  For some reason that being there looked good on the D.O.L.L. especially since it’s so visible in the shirt he was wearing. It was slanted exposing more of his flesh from the shoulder down to his shoulder blade.

 

_‘Sexy…’_

 

Grabbing the cable cord that was inside of the D.O.L.L. he manage to connect it to the desktower. It took a few seconds for the computer to register a new device being plugged into the computer before a screen popped up. It was the registering app he was looking for and it showed just like it would appear in the manual. Since he was new at this he clicked on the new owner button and began to fill everything out.

 

**_D.O.L.L._ **

 

 **Model:** Special Series

 **D.O.L.L. Name:** Levi

 **Age:** 34

 **Height:** 5’3”

 **Weight:** 143

**- > Next**

 

“He’s...thirty four….”

 

He looked at the D.O.L.L. hell he was only 26….and yet, this doll got eight years on him.

 

“He sure doesn’t look like he’s thirty four especially since he’s so small…”

 

He murmur as he clicked next for the next page.

 

Please fill out everything on this page that has the red *...

 

The instruction itself was pretty simple so he filled it out.

 

 **Name of Owner:** Eren Jaeger

 

The name of D.O.L.L. was automatically filled out as Levi so he could continue onward to the next question..

 

 **Owner’s Age:** 26

 **Owner’s Birthday:** March 30th 31**

 **Owner’s Address:** 2600 Ambassadors Drive at the Arlet Empire Hotel Penthouse

 **Owner’s Phone Number:** (809) 447-6843

 **Email Address:** TaithianJaeger@gmail.com

 

When he clicked the next button to go to the next page he raised an eyebrow at the next question…

 

“My preference.”

 

He repeated…

 

On the screen it said to please select which household function you wish to have and since there was an option to select everything he clicked on that. The list had been too long for him to read everything properly anyway. Once he clicked next to read the next question his face turned a few shades of  red.

 

“M-My sex preference...oh dear lord he’s a sex D.O.L.L. too.”

 

He automatically skip that part, since there was an option for it and when there was a question or a preference he couldn’t answer he skipped it. The process was easy enough he could only breathed a sigh of relief when a new screen popped up saying congratulations for completing the registration process and to enjoy his new D.O.L.L. AKA Dream of Leal Love.

 

Unhooking the USB from the computer desk tower he retracted it back into Levi’s holder and press the panel again to close it. The manual for the special model was placed to the side of the wireless keyboard. He stood up looking at Levi who was sitting there like he was just waking up, that daze look he had going on really looked good on him too. Just as he thought that Levi shifted his gaze up to him looking fully alerted after his eyes did that glow thing.

  
Eren stepped back when he tried to reach for him and the moment he did Levi’s expression changed to something sad like he was crestfallen about him rejecting. Levi looked like he was close to tears despite being a D.O.L.L.

 

“W-wait, don’t cry I’m sorry.”

 

Levi got to his feet, his black nails reaching for him and considering his D.O.L.L. still looked like he was going to cry he stayed put even as his arms wrapped around him. Since Levi is shorter than himself he was on his tippie toe his chest pressing up into his.

 

“Do you not like me, Eren? Because I love you.”

 

Eren blushed as he tilted his head up a little higher out of the special model’s reach in lip ranged.  After he did that he heard a hiccuping noise that kind of remind him of a child who was about to cry.

 

“Don’t, please don’t cry.”

 

Eren replied to his hiccup he even brought his head down so he could look at him. Levi wasted no time he practically jumped up Levi’s lips smacking into his lips. It didn’t hurt and it didn’t feel like their teeth clashed against each other. Levi’s arms encircled around his neck tighter…. For someone so small he was undeniably strong because he couldn’t pull back.

 

He had to wait it out  for the D.O.L.L. stand on his barefeet again while still looking at him smiling.

 

“I love you, Eren. Please say that you like me too?”

 

The look of uncertainty was in the D.O.L.L. eyes and Eren couldn’t bring it in himself to say he didn’t.

 

“I like you too, Levi.”

 

The smile he showed him was not only beautiful, but angelic and at the moment Eren felt his heart skipped a beat.

 

“You’re so beautiful…”

 

He blurted out, that only made the D.O.L.L. close in on him to pepper a kiss to his lips he didn’t bother to move out of the way this time since Levi gave another one of those angelic looks.

 

“Eren, say what do you like, I notice that you didn’t fill out some of your preference so tell me. What is your favorite sex position? How do you like to be kissed? What is your favorite food?”

 

Eren felt like his ears was being burned from all the heat he was generating from his embarrassment.

 

“I….I-I can’t answer that! I don’t know, b-but I can tell you my favorite food. I like anything that’s a pasta dish with garlic bread.”

 

He told him as he tried to pry Levi off him he was sticking to him like glue even as he twisted his body so that Levi’s front was pressed firmly to his back side.

 

“Hoo….so you don’t know is that right? Then how about we find out together, Eren. Your favorite sex position and how you like to be kissed.”

 

Feeling the D.O.L.L. hands touched his chest and his abdomen he physically shook in the smaller man arms.

 

“T-there’s no need, I’m perfectly fine without knowing!”

 

“Non non, that will not do my precious love, I must know everything about you. And finding out what you like is a must need to know basis, Darling.”

 

The D.O.L.L. slipped his hands under his shirt the other hand was going down into a place where he really wanted to go. The flick of his finger popped open the loose button from it’s worn out hoop and with his thumb and middle finger he gripped the handle of the zipper and pulled it down quickly so his hand can shoot inside. Levi’s hand no doubtedly cup the boy groin in a soft multiple squeeze.

 

“Haaah! Hold on hold on, b-bad touch, Levi bad touch.”

 

“It’s not bad at all, you see I can feel it. The heartbeat of this guy growing ah see it just twitched right now. Did you know your heartbeat from up here-”

 

He said touching his chest, his finger lightly brushing the nipple as he cupped the beating organ in one hand.

 

“Is in tune with this one-”

 

He replied by squeezing the soft organ in his other palm.

 

“They are beating as one and they are very honest with each other don’t you agree, Lover?”

 

“No.”

 

He squeaked as he brought two of his hands down to cup his groin area where he grasp Levi’s hands that was still on his dick.  He was trying to shake him off or keep him from moving up and down his shaft, but for some reason the D.O.L.L. still manage to stroke him with little to no effort on his part.

 

“Non? But, it seems like this one is agreeing with me.”

 

Eren tilt his head back,

 

“Uhn, I-It’s a normal body reaction of course it’s going to react if anyone gave it some...some attention.”

 

He replied breathlessly.

 

“Hmm... So anyone can make this adorable cock throb beside me? I don’t think I like that thought very much. Who was it that touch you in this way?”

 

The possessive part of the D.O.L.L. personality engage as he gave Eren a pointed look from behind his back.

 

“N-No one! I just read about it and I saw it again when I watched SVU.”

 

He whimpered the second Levi squeezed him harder.

 

“SVU….if my data is correct it’s the acronym for special victims unit a popular crime how.”

 

“Y-yes that’s right that’s right, Levi. It’s a TV show.”

 

“So, does that mean I am the only one who’s touching you like this?”

 

He asked he still had that look on his face as he gave a steady  stroke to Eren’s cock he even slipped his hand skilfully inside the boy’s underwear to get an ample feel of the soft flesh that was getting harder.

 

_‘Good, he’s getting aroused and the more he feels good the better chances for me to find something new about him. I can hear it better now his heart beat is getting stronger and his breathing is getting more erratic than before. Blood pressure is rising too and he’s not putting up too much of a resistance, I can conclude that he doesn’t hate this too much.’_

 

Eren turned his head to look back at the D.O.L.L. the way he looked at him was so different than the stares or look he sees on a living being. It was just something about the way he stared at him that made him feel so open. It was the most vulnerable feeling he had ever felt before beside the passing of his parents.

 

“Y-yes… Now pull your hands out. We can’t do it here.”

 

He said with a higher pitch tone his eyes was closing as he bent forward.

 

“Not here?”

 

The D.O.L.L. asked when Eren nodded he pulled his hands out from beneath the band of Eren’s boxer as well as underneath the sweater.

 

“Alright.”

 

Levi easily lifted Eren up by wrapping his arm around him and lifting up smoothly as if he didn’t weigh a thing. The shirt Levi wore rose a little higher from picking the young boy up. He left the room in search for a place that was a lot more suitable for them to be in.

 

“Hold on, Levi where are you taking me?”

 

“To your room. I’ve never been there figured now's the best time, darling.”

 

Of course he wouldn't say he was going to continue where they left off.

 

“Uh… Um… W-why do you want to go to my room?”

 

Eren asked Levi was just making his way to the hall when the D.O.L.L. eyes were on a flight of stairs.

 

“Isn’t it obvious, Eren. We’ll be living together so it’s only natural that I wish to accommodate myself to the room we’ll  be sharing or...do you plan on me for sleeping inside my box?”

 

He asked him as he went up a flight of stairs the floor plan of this penthouse finally finished downloading into his system database as well as Eren’s record. His finance, medical record, job, credit score and history were now all locked inside him and completed. Except for his lover preference and personality, he had everything on electronically inside him  now he was just in the process of working out his lovers kinks. Even now he was collecting data from the man in his arms. Body wiggling speech stuttering, fast beating heart beat, his lover sure is lively and young and that was fantastic.

 

“Err...N-no uh...there’s a spare room...further from mine….you can sleep there….it’s usually the guest room, but you can have it…”

 

“Non! As a lover and a pillow serie I must be with you otherwise I will not be as useful and proficient to you as your special serie. I am confident that I can provide the best sleep you’ll ever have, Love.”

 

“Huh? Pillow series? What’s that?”

 

“Heh… I cannot say since that specific serie has yet to be released to the public.”

 

He said with a bright smile as he carried Eren upstairs. Reaching the top of the stairs Levi looked around noticing Eren’s scent coming from several different rooms.

 

“Where is your room, Love?”

 

Levi asked innocently as he held Eren effortlessly in his arms and waited for him to give him directions. Even though he has the floor plan he still doesn’t know which room is his master bedroom.

 

“It’s….down the hall three doors down and on the...left...but, what do you mean it has yet to come out? Do you mean you have all the series within you that has yet to come out. Like the nanny series?”

 

He asked, he knew Levi was the special series so he was going to be hell of special, but still he didn’t know the intel. Just what kind of D.O.L.L. is he?

 

Eren couldn’t help thinking about it, but at the same time he never thought this D.O.L.L. could actually carry his fat ass up the stairs much less effortlessly get him to his room and set him down on his bed without breaking his back. But, than again, he wasn’t human...so maybe having super strength isn’t unusual for a D.O.L.L. like him.

 

“I’m programmed with every program created, even those that haven’t come out on the market yet… I am a completely unique series developed and created solely for you My Love.”

 

He said smiling as he entered Eren’s room and carried him over to the bed  Levi set him down on it just so he could crawl onto his lover's lap. Wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck he leaned in close an attempt to kiss him happily which got dodged by Eren’s finger. He took on a sulky expression at being dodged again.

 

“Eh?”

 

Eren shook his head he had way too many question to get distracted by this man- D.O.L.L. amazing kisses.

 

“Why me? Why me of all people? How come you’re so special and not the other D.O.L.L? And also who sent you to me? Tell me because I honestly don’t get it. I really don’t. For one who would want to send me a  D.O.L.L. like seriously, why would they give me a special series like you to a guy like me. You can’t really expect me to believe that someone would give you to me scotch free out of the kindness of their heart. Even I know how super expensive D.O.L.L.’S are. There must be a catch so what is it? Do I need to donate my organs, sign myself over to slavery, what?”

 

Eren didn’t move back even when Levi wrapped his arm around him and got closer, but he dodged his kiss successfully until he got the answer he wanted. Eren was serious and now that he wasn’t being touched like before he can concentrate a little better despite having a bulge in his pants.

 

Levi looked thoughtful for a moment since he was searching his databases as well as the company records for himself. After thoroughly searching what he could Levi met Eren’s gaze fully.

 

“I do not have access to that information right now. However I do know that I was made for you specifically at the request of someone who isn’t here anymore.”

 

Levi said in an attempt to answer his Lover’s questions. All he knew was that this was where he was meant to be. This was the person he was supposed to love and that he only wanted to be with this person always, no matter what.

 

“Is that a sufficient answer Ma Cher?”

 

He purred leaning in to kiss him and if he pulled away again he could always just resort to tears since that seemed to get to his Love weakness. The way Eren looked at him the young boy only gave a downward cast as if he was pondering more question that he knew he couldn’t answer.

 

“....Not….really, but I understand if you don’t know anything. It can’t be help since you don’t have access… I still don’t understand a lot of things I don’t know anyone who died and I still haven’t figure out the initial L that was on the card that was attached to your box.”

 

Hearing the honesty in the boy voice he couldn’t help, but want to solve all the question his lover had and put him at ease, but at the same time. He had other pressing matters that needed his attention, with just a slight adjustment to his rear end to scoot closer to his Love. The boy slight bulge was still very noticeable under his rear end. Considering he wore nothing underneath the shirt he could feel the tight rasp material of his lovers jean on his ass.

 

Tightening his arm around Eren’s neck  he made sure Eren couldn’t pull away from him this time when he swiftly pressed his lip into his. It was obvious the first round of  kiss wasn’t enough for Levi and that was when he first woke up. The trembling lips that pressed into his steady one were soft and sweet. The DNA of Eren in front of him now matched with the DNA inside his database especially when his tongue collected the living sample from ‘Eren’.

 

“Ma Cher.”

 

Levi purred as he stroke his tongue against the tight lip of his lover. When he refuse to part his lips he took drastic measure into his own hands. Rocking his hips and rubbing his ass against the taught material of Eren’s jeans. He kept it up and moaned, his tongue still sliding from the bottom of Eren lips to the upper one. One of his hands reached up to touch his cheek he had to angle Eren head a little bit to get where he wanted to go. The soft noises Eren made when he rocked his hip was a start, but not enough when he can’t dive his tongue into the sweet canvas of his beloved mouth. Pulling back he placed kisses on top of his chin and under it before moving down lower. Levi open mouthed kissed the side of his neck and went down lower in a slow trail to create a path of red petals on his skin.

 

_‘Mine, Eren.’_

 

He thought as he laid his claims on him. No one else could have him, because he’ll be the best he’ll ever have so he won’t go looking for someone else other than him.

 

**_“Uhn~”_ **

 

Levi kissing trail led even lower when he pulled on Eren shirt to touch more of his skin. The strong line of Eren’s collarbone is beautiful and graceful. He lavish kisses there before he moved up to the adam's apple on his beloved throat. He loved the way it bobbed just then before he went further up to Eren’s chin again to nibble on it before he reached  up to capture his lower lip between his teeth. Eren’s erupt moan was like a suckerpunch to his groin becuase his dick kicked up hard and fast. He loved the feeling since it was new to him he might not like it so much if his sex was denied. Like humans he can suffer some serious sexual pain if not taken care of and the last time he checked blue balls weren’t sexy it was torture. He even gave Eren’s lower lip a slight tug just to see his beloved teeth. They were just as impressive as the rest of him they were bright white and beautifully straight with pink gums to match his perfection.

 

Feeling the younger man shiver he took his hand off his cheek to move it down his neck and further down to his shoulder to caress the collarbone slowly. Having that said hand touching his collarbone he slipped underneath his shirt and moved it downward to brush his finger over the flat circle of Eren’s nipple that was covered by an annoying sweater. Levi has no doubt that he stretching that tight material, but when Eren looked like he was enjoying it he didn’t stop.

 

Hearing Eren sweet moan only spur him to do more so he used his other hand to go underneath the shirt instead of above like his other hand to rub Eren’s belly before grazing his fingertips on the boy hip. The move or more like the position was difficult with his lover shirt on that he gave up and took his other hand that was playing his nipple out of that end of the shirt to go somewhere else that wasn’t in his way. The other hand that was at his lover jeans still had the button undone and the zipper down from his earlier advances so he could just slip right on in. The second he squeezed him down there his lover gasped which gave him plenty of opening to take claim of what belonged to him.

 

With their mouths fusing properly he kept up with the steady pumps with his one hand while his other arm went up and stayed tightly around Eren’s neck. Levi’s own body was fully prepared to accept his lover inside him or to take him instead as he moaned against Eren’s mouth sweetly.

 

Having the data program for the lover series he knew what to do, but he wanted this to be perfect. So calculating and using his beloved reaction was going to be his best course of action on how to please his lover body to the fullest and then some.

 

Levi pulled back only momentarily to remove Eren’s sweater as well as removing the only thing he was wearing which was the black t-shirt that covered him. Once Levi was free of his clothes it was clearly evident that he had a tattoo over his heart of an elaborate crown above a shield over crossed rapiers with twin dragons on either side of it. On the band of the crown was the word ‘Reverie’, it was one of the few clues as to who the D.O.L.L. was modeled after. There was also one more tattoo on the D.O.L.L.’s body which was a string of rosebuds encircling his arm inside a black band.

 

“Mmm? Didn’t you realize Ma Cher? The L stands for Levi… I know that much at least.”

 

He purred as he pressed his naked body against Eren’s while his hand returned to stroking Eren’s hard cock. Levi’s own cock was clearly pierced with a silver barbell just like his tongue. The only other piercings he had were in his ears, and there were multiple piercings in each.

 

The D.O.L.L. was very well built and was even made to appear to have very well defined muscles. Even the veins were structure to appear more realistic and model after that man.

 

“Levi? But, isn't that-”

 

Eren had lost his words when he shudder in this D.O.L.L. hand it was even harder for him to think with half a brain functioning. Did the D.O.L.L gift himself to him or was it requested by the sender to leave him a message to enjoy the Levi doll.

 

Eren bit his lower lip he shouldn't enjoy this side of the doll function. It was too perverted for his peace of mind. In fact he didn't know why he was letting him do this to him he should be shoving him off, but his body didn't want to do that it felt too good to stop. Extremely good as he released another one of his open mouth moan, he did try to stop him earlier while they were talking by covering his hand to stop him from moving, but It was like his effort was futile when Levi moved his hand that much more.

 

“Levi wait, I ah- I've never had sex before!”

 

He confessed, was he embarrassed about it? Hell yeah he was, but at the same time he wasn't since he never truly had the time for such extracurricular. Being in a relationship was taxing in itself. More so when it cut into his time to doing something more productive for his future career.

 

“I've never done it, and you're a _guy_ I can't-”

 

“Eren.”

 

One of Levi's free hand that wasn’t on his dick placed a finger to his lips to silence him.

 

“I want you to leave everything to me. Don't be so nervous. Everything we do will become natural. If at anytime you want me to stop. I'll stop. I swear to you.”

 

Eren wavering gaze lowered a little, even now he can still feel Levi hand stroking him. He had been so embarrassed when Levi took his shirt off. But, he was more surprised by the fact that he wasn’t wearing any underpants? Levi had a baggy shirt to cover his rear end, but no boxer. Who ever sent him must be a pervert.

 

_‘Did this person think that I was a pervert too?’_

 

Feeling Levi’s finger brush underneath his chin his head was forced up to look into Levi’s eyes, it was strange to see how hypnotic they were in their complexity. In those eyes they looked like they really did belong to an actual human as they stared into his own. Levi’s hand slipped up from Eren’s chin to cup his cheek as he continued to hold his gaze.

 

“I promise you can trust me Eren. I love you more than anything. I will never do anything to hurt or harm you ever… I swear it.”

 

Levi said gently as he brought Eren’s face to his slowly for a slow unhurried kiss. He even slowed the stroking of his hand to match the slowness of the kiss. Slowly Levi kissed down his chin and down his throat. He was watching Eren’s face as he got down lower, slipping his tongue out Levi slid a slow trail to Eren’s nipple before taking it into his mouth to suckle slightly. He even gave it a light nibble. The flinch the boy made was positively refreshing so he took his time ravishing one nipple before attacking the other one to give it equal affection as the first. Slowly he slid the ball of his tongue ring around Eren’s nipple before flickering it the gasp he made is music to his ears. Even the high pitch whine sounded beautiful to his ears when he sucked the nipple in and gave it another nibble. It appears his left nipple was a lot more sensitive to his right, so to test that theory he bit his left nipple a little harder which caused the boy to bend backward in a harsh gasp.

 

“Does it feel good Ma Cher?”

 

Levi asked as he slowly moved his way down so he could slid his tongue down Eren’s stomach. The boy didn’t have the strength to keep sitting, but that was fine. This was the perfect position for him to heighten his beloved’s pleasure.

 

“L-Levi…”

 

Eren felt Levi’s tongue dipped into his navel and further still the D.O.L.L. was moving further downward. The feel of his cock poking out of his jeans and that Levi leveled a long lick from the base of his cock along the underside to the tip using his tongue piercing. Levi’s silver-blue gaze darkened to the likeness of storm clouds as he watched Eren’s reactions who wither on top of his mattress.

  
Eren couldn’t see it when he closed his eyes and moaned again much more sweetly, even though he was confused. And a bit scared there was no denying that his curiosity was getting the best of him.

 

Being touched like this is a first and new experience for him, but having someone who said all the things he said to him… Was a bit heart throbbing and in that sense was it weird for him to feel that way?

 

“Eren.”

 

Just by the sound of Levi’s voice made his heart sway and flutter like that of a baby bird batting its wings. Closing his eyes out of sheer embarrassment all he could do was hear and feel the things that were being done to him. It felt weird, but surprisingly enough it felt good. Really really good everything was building up toward a center point. It kept building and building to the point he had to cry out or go mad. His thigh muscle twitching from the amazing spams that was at the pit of his belly centering to his balls. On instinct he raised his legs up to cross it at the ankle where Levi’s head is in between.

 

Levi’s mouth was making him want to cry out oh my god, his first experience of ever getting a blow job was amazing. Mind blowing. Shattering even he couldn’t quite think of any other way to describe it, but having Levi’s pale hand on his darker skin somehow made him the experience even better.

 

“Oh my god! Ooh god! Soo good!”

 

He cried bending his body upward his hips thrust up in a powerful surge his hands holding on to the comforter like a lifeline while everything around him exploded and gone white.

 

“Levi!!”

 

The D.O.L.L. didn’t let up despite being what he is he swallowed everything down his throat in short muffled moans. The sensation of his hair being held tightly by a man underneath him felt good on his scalp.

 

Pulling back far enough to feel Eren's legs cupping the back of his neck. He stared at his lover who collapse back down to release shallow breath. Shuttering in all that beautiful golden brown skin of his.

 

_‘So beautiful.’_

 

The D.O.L.L. thought he was no doubt beautiful when he revealed those beautiful odd eyes of his. One a beautiful gold with a singes of amber flames while the other held a strange teal like blueish green it was so vibrant even as it was hazed out in pleasure.

 

“Eren.”

 

Touching his legs he gently pulled them apart, like a cut string his legs fell apart on either side of him. He took that opportunity to climb on top and saddle him with ease. Reaching underneath him Levi slipped a finger inside. The lubricant that was built inside him was trigger. The thought of taking his lover did come to mind, but he wanted to hear Eren say he can take him. Until then he was more than willing to let his lover take him instead. There will come a time when it will happen though.

 

Slipping a second finger inside his rectum he wiggled index and middle finger trying to pry it open for the beautiful specimen underneath him. He could tell the younger man was still out of it, his head turning this way and that. He was so cute when he try to recover from his first orgasm. The cute little moans he makes were stored away inside Levi’s internal data so he can reminisce on it later.

 

This was the Eren no one knew and he was glad for that.

 

“Eren.”

 

Slipping his fingers free from their confinement of his ass he took Eren’s sex in his hand and guided it inside the heart of him. The groan Eren made as he was sheathed by his ass was no doubt intoxicatingly and highly addictive.

 

“L-Levi-”

 

Levi wore a satisfying smile on his handsome face when he leaned forward to prompt himself.

 

“I love you, Eren.”

 

Having said that he lifted his rear end up and impale himself on Eren’s dick. Up and down Eren’s long beautiful shaft he fucked him with his ass repeatedly. Both of them ended up crying out feeling Eren’s hand on his waist his fingers digging in Levi encouraged him to do what he wanted.

 

“That's it, Eren. So good.”

 

He moaned right beside the brunette head.

 

“Your body knows….exactly what it wants. Just keep thrusting, Baby.”

 

Having said that he done a quick scan to Eren’s mental health everything was normal and as it should be. Not once did he hear the word no come out of his beloved's mouth.

 

“C-cumming…I’m cumming!”

 

Levi couldn't help the smile when he took Eren's wrist in his hands and pulled him up into a sitting position. It was easy pulling his fingers off his bruising hips shifting his legs he wrapped it around Eren and made himself closer to him while he ride him.

 

“S’okay...let it all out inside me, Ma Cherie.”

 

And boy did he ever a few quick thrust and Eren was coming undone a second time with a loud groan. It was adorable how he clutched on to him his odd eyes teary his mouth open and his long arms encircling his entire frame. The fine tremble of Eren’s orgasm made him hic a little bit it was such a cute cry that Levi kissed his eyelid.  It was amazing that Levi could feel the fine shiver from Eren's lean stomach. It went in and out tighten and release as he kept shuddering his arms. Wiping underneath Eren’s eye he wore a satisfying smile.

 

“You were wonderful.”

 

The out of response Eren made was twice as cute when he collapse backward in a messy pile of heap. Of course that caused the D.O.L.L. to chuckle more when Eren cuddled up to a pillow panting.

 

Truth be told Levi could have went a few more rounds on him, but considering this was his first time he should probably go easy on him. In the near future he could work on Eren’s stamina later and he was going to enjoy that teaching very much.

 

Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss to Eren’s parted lips when he pulled back he had a glow about him when he raised his hip up and slip his lover sex free of him. He would have prefer to having him stay inside him a little while longer. But, his reading told him that Eren was falling asleep fast.

 

Chuckling again Levi moved to the side of him and circled his arm around him. Pulling him in close he held him there just long enough for Eren to be in a deep sleep.

 

Once Eren was under he got up and looked for a bathroom he had committed the place to memory while he grabbed two clean wash rag and a towel. One of the wash towel he made soapy while the other one he made it wet. He made sure it was warm and rung out a bit before he returned to Eren. Cleaning him up was first priority and when he finished drying him. He picked Eren up bridal style to carrying him to a different room where he placed him on a clean bed of the guestroom.

 

Shifting his hair out of his face he left him to do his chores which was to automatically clean himself up and then the entire house by starting off in Eren's room before making his rounds.

 

Mapping the house and committing it to memory was easy to use for future reference which he had stored in the front lobe of his mind.

 

He enjoyed cleaning, but he was a bit irk there were dust hiding in the crack and canvas behind furnitures and window seals. The place may look beautiful and squeaky clean like a picture, but once he rubbed his gloved fingers across the surface. He had the look of disgust.

 

“There's no way in hell I’m letting Eren live in such a filthy place.”

 

It took him a little over six hours to clean, but once he was done- no once he was satisfied with the result and his compulsion was no longer trigger to clean did he slip back up stairs to carry his lover from the guest room to his rightful bedroom did he slip in between the cover sheet and pulled Eren to him. His eyelid slowly began to blink before he too shut down into rest mode he had Eren head on his chest and in response Eren whole body pressed up to him his leg thrown over one of his. The two slept a restful sleep neither one aware of the other presence lurking beside Eren it was sleeping just like the two who were sleeping on the king sized bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudo's are deeply appreciated! You can follow me on Undertakerla.tumblr.com! <3  
> Til next time!
> 
> I just wanted to say this before people turns away from it. Once the spirit Levi wakes up and takes claim over the Levi D.O.L.L. body he will be top in all sexual acts. He's too dominate to be a bottom. So for now, just put up with it. I'm trying to save Eren other first time with the actual Levi. *Damn I ruined the surprise...but, I also know how picky people are...*


End file.
